


some nights I call it a draw

by Anonymous



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M, temporary gender change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nightingale has a problem. Peter can help.... maybe?
Relationships: Peter Grant/Thomas Nightingale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous, Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	some nights I call it a draw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Peter showed up right away. He slowed and stopped when he saw me.

"Nightingale?"

"It's me, Peter." 

He put out a finger to touch me. I batted it away.

"I said it's me."

"What happened?"

"Yeah." I said. "So I screwed up a spell. Yes, I'm a woman on the outside, underneath I'm me."

Peter nodded. I'll give him this, he does take things in stride. "What can we do?"

"The spell to turn me back is a two-man job." I said, and then winced a little at my own choice of words.

"Tell me what to do."

~*Peter's POV*~

So yeah, I guess you can say it's another Saturday night at the Folly. I sat where Nightingale directed me, trying not to stare at him. "Here?"

"Yes, there. Just like that."

I looked around. The library at the Folly was spacious, I had certainly spent enough time in here. Now books were dragged out everywhere, stacked over surfaces, covering the old wooden surfaces.

"What were you doing that got you.... like this?" I waved a hand at him. It was strange looking at him like that, but not unpleasant, just different. I kept wanting to look closely, cataloging the differences from the old Nightingale to the new one.

"Trying a new spell I found in an old book of Mellonby's. I thought it might be helpful against the Faceless Man."

I nodded. "To turn him into a woman?" I grinned.

"Peter, you know magic is unaffected by outward physical form." He said sternly, looking up from his book. "It is a side effect, nothing more. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sometimes when you work a high-order spell, the spillover—"

"So what do you need me for?" I shrugged to head off a lecture. It was almost lunchtime and I was hungry. Molly's lunches could be strange but at least they were satisfying.

"It takes two, as I said I need to set up the spell first."

I fidgeted. Sometimes doing magic with Thomas "Tiger Tank" Nightingale is like this. Sitting around forever and then the action happens and it's over quickly. I just don't know what kind of action he has in mind or what this spell is going to entail.

"Ah." He says and slaps shut the book. "Got it now. Come on into the other room."

I get up and follow him, curious now. "What are we doing?"

"Ah," he grinned, "I think you're going to like this. It's necessary, of course, but it's also a reason to experiment. And you'll like this experiment, I think."

~*Nightingale POV*~

I was nervous, I hadn't realized it would affect me like this. Outwardly calm and smiling, inwardly full of nervous tension. If I had picked a time and place for my first time with Peter, it wouldn't be this.

But it was this, and we were here, and he was smiling at me tentatively. Then he laughed when I started taking off my shirt.

"Really? It's come to this has it?The naked rituals.... Nightinagle, don't tell me magicians really do go skyclad...."

"That's witches, Peter."

"Isn't that what you are now?" he said. I just looked at him. "Okay. Yes. I know we're all magicians. It's a joke."

I shake my head. My apprentice's sense of humor can be.... trying.

"Some magic is like this." I said, all business now. "Sex spreads the burden of the energy flow from one person to two. Many high-order spells take two people, or more."

"Do they all require sex though?"

"Peter," I sighed, "just take off your clothes."

~*Peter's POV*~

I unbuttoned my trousers and took them off, keeping my eyes on him. I'm not going to lie, I was looking forward to seeing what Nightingale had under those preppy suits of his.

Especially now.

He dropped his clothes to the floor. He was lush curves and high, perky breasts. I grinned and took off the rest of it. My member was eager already. Sex with Nightingale! I had daydreamed about it but never thought he'd actually go for it, so I had never asked.

"What now?" I said, and Nightingale rolled his eyes at me.

"You know how to have sex, right Peter?"

He was shorter than me. I had to look down to look into his eyes; how strange. He put his arms around me, his hand around the back of my head, and pulled me forward so my lips bashed his. Our first kiss was awkward. But aren't they always?

"Where?" I said, coming up for air. It wasn't like there was a bed in here.

"Peter, do I have to do everything...."

But his laugh was fond. He led me to what seemed to be a couch underneath a pile of books. I noticed how he kept the books stacked in the same order as he lifted them to a table. Typical Nightingale.

"Do you want me on top, or....."

"However you want it, Peter."

It was really happening. And suddenly tenderness overcame me. I took him carefully and laid him down on the dusty couch.

"Peter, I'm not made of glass, you know....."

"I'm not doing this because you're a woman." I said. "This is our first time, isn't it? I want it to be good."

This wasn't how I had imagined it. I had imagined Nightingale in top of me, pushing in. But there was a strange excitement in exploring his new body, for him as well as me, I could tell. He smelled of formae and a hint of his cologne, and something else too, a smell that was uniquely him.

When we had enough foreplay and he was panting and ready, I pushed into his chamber. He gasped and wrapped his arms around my neck, his legs around my waist.

"Peter," he gasped out as I pumped in, clutching the couch. His hands tangled in my hair. "Peter, I'm releasing the spell now. You'll feel an energy drain. It's going now....."

And then suddenly I was surrounded by trees. Naked.

"Nightingale?"

I sat up, shocked, my member already softening. I had never had a spell do that to me before. I recognized after a minute that I was in a park near the Folly. Luckily I was in the bushes, because I could hear voices and laughter on the other side of picnickers and dog walkers and tourists. The spell had kicked me at least a half mile when it went off.

I was going to need to have a word with Nightingale as soon as I figured out how to get back to the Folly while naked. I didn't even have my phone.

~*Nightingale POV*~

"Peter, there you are." I said, pulling up in the car. It had taken a second spell to find him. I had cast it as soon as I had checked to make sure I was back to normal and everything was properly where it ought to be, so to speak.

Peter sat up slowly in the bushes, leaves in his hair. "How did you find me?"

I tossed him the wadded-up ball of his clothes. "Magic."

He laughed. "Okay, I figured that much out. What happened?"

"Magic backwash from the two-person spell. I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you. It happens that way sometimes."

"I see you're you again."

"Peter, I was always me....."

"Yes yes, you know what I mean."

He smiled at me fondly. "I think Molly's cooking something special. I smelled something interesting when I went by the kitchen."

"Well, that could mean anything....."

We went and got lunch.


End file.
